


바다가 선물한 돌

by qui309



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qui309/pseuds/qui309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All rights except translation belongs to ester_inc.</p>
    </blockquote>





	바다가 선물한 돌

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ester_inc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ester_inc/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Stone from the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158223) by [ester_inc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ester_inc/pseuds/ester_inc). 



> All rights except translation belongs to ester_inc.

 샘은 하굣길에서 마음을 발견했다. 멀리서 보았을 때, 그것은 깃털이 흠뻑 젖어 어둡고 뾰족하고 피로 물든 자그마한 새처럼 보였다. 그러나 그것은 머리도, 발도 없고 그 뾰족한 가시에 손을 베이기도 전에 그녀는 자신이 무엇을 찾았는지 깨달았다.

 그녀는 그것을 백팩에 넣은 뒤 집으로 와서, 어머니로부터 더럽고 피로 물든 손가락을 감추었다. 욕실에서 그녀는 손가락에 새겨진 얕은 상처들을 관찰했다. 물에 닿자 손가락은 따갑게 느껴졌고 하수구를 내려가는 물은 분홍색이었다. 

 마음을 깨끗하게 헹구면서 그녀는 날카롭고 달갑지 않은 가시를 아까보다 잘 다룰 수 있었다. 물에서는 녹슨 냄새가 났고 더러웠고 완전하게 헹구는데 오랜 시간이 걸렸지만 샘이 그것의 거칠고 환하게 빛나는 흑요석같은, 가늘고 불꽃처럼 붉은 정맥이 돋아난 표면을 보았을 때 그럴 만한 가치가 있다는 것을 알았다. 마음은 그녀의 손을 따뜻하게 데웠다. 만약 그녀가 집중한다면, 손 위에서 느리고 일정한 박동을 느낄 수 있었을 것이다. 그것은 수학도 아니고, 도서관 컴퓨터 앞에서의 추가적인 시간도 아니었으나 이 사건은 그녀의 삶에서 지루하지 않은 몇 가지에 높은 순위로 꼽을 수 있었다. 

 마음을 잃어버린다는 것은 끔찍한 일이다. 어쨌거나 그녀가 항상 들어온 말이다. 그녀가 찾은 것이 다른 사람에게 속한다는 것을 알고 있었지만, 마음이 없는 것이 끔찍한 것이라면, 두 개를 가진다는 것은 아주 멋진 일일 것이다. 게다가 원래 주인이 이것을 돌려받길 원하는 것 같지도 않았다. 피와 때로부터 자유로워진 그것은 건강하고 강하며, 결코 그녀가 읽은 것처럼 강제로 떼어지거나 무정한 연인으로부터 버려진 것처럼 보이지 않았다. 그것의 거친 모서리를 동경하며 샘은 조심스럽게 손 안에서 그것을 굴렸다. 

 어쩌면 이 세상 어딘가 그의 마음을 버리고 나서 후회하는 사람이 있을지도 몰랐다. 샘은 신경쓰지 않았다. 그들에게 빚진 것은 없었다.

 "가진 사람이 임자야." 그녀가 속삭였고, 손 위의 마음은 흉부 아래의 마음과 함께 박동했다. 

 -

 한나 앞에서 그녀는 정상적으로, 아니면 적어도 덜 이상하게 보이려 노력했다. 사람들보다는 컴퓨터와 노는 것이 더 쉬운 편이었고, 그녀의 어머니와 한나가 예외라고 하더라도 그들은 완벽하지 않았다. 엄마는 자주 아팠고, 때때로 고통은 그녀를 다혈질적으로 만들었고, 그녀의 온 얼굴이 눈 주위에서 잔주름과 그림자를 만들며 찡그리도록 했다. 샘은 그런 엄마의 얼굴이 싫었고, 그래서 그녀는 도서관에서 한나와 더 많은 시간을 보냈다. 

 그녀보다 두 살 더 많고 훨씬 더 예쁘고, 더 나은 친구들과 더 좋은 성적을 가진 한나가 그녀와 노는 것을 진심으로 좋아하는지 확신이 서지 않았다. 그것이 샘이 컴퓨터를 더 선호하는 이유 중 하나였다. 컴퓨터도 자신을 사랑해줄까라는 의문에 대해 고민할 필요가 없었기 때문이다. 어쨌거나 한나는 친절했고, 학교에서 그녀를 놀리거나 엄마에 대해 나쁜 말을 하고, 때때로 선생들이 보지 않을 때 그녀를 밀치는 아이들을 무시하라고 했다.

 그녀는 한나가 웃고, 움직이고, 말하는 방식을 자세히 관찰했다. 한나를 따라하면서 그녀는 어떻게 하는 것인지 대강 알 수 있었다. 친구란 건 좋아하는 것과 싫어하는 것이 비슷해야 한다고 생각해서, 그녀는 종종 어떤 것에 관심을 가지는 척 했다. 그녀가 관심을 가지는 매우 적은 것들이 이상하다는 것을 알고 있었고, 정상적인 사람들, 한나 같은 사람들은 샘이 보는 방식처럼 세상을 바라보지 않았다. 가끔 그녀는 한나처럼, 세상을 사람들이 대화삼을 만 하고 읽을 만한 이야기들로 가득 찬 밝은 곳으로 인식하고 싶었다. 가끔 그녀는 그저, 한나가 세상을 아주 조금이나마 밝게 만들어주었기 때문에 그녀와 함께하고 싶었다. 

 그래서 자신이 컴퓨터에 얼마나 능숙한지, 그리고 절대, 절대로, 두 번째 마음을 가지고 있다는 것을 털어놓지 않았다. 그 마음은 첫 번째 마음 바로 옆에 자리잡은 채 때때로 거친 모서리로 그녀를 상처입혀 아침에 이를 닦기 전 세면대에 피가 섞인 기침을 뱉도록 했지만, 그녀는 신경쓰지 않았다. 삶의 대부분은 아팠고, 이것은 그녀가 선택한 것이었다. 이것은 그녀가 가진 매우 적은 것들 중 하나였다.

 그녀 자신에게 무언가 잘못된 것이 있다는 것을 알지만 한나가 사라지기 전까지 자신이 얼마나 옳은지도 몰랐다. 두 번째 마음은 일정하게 박동하며 그녀를 현실 속에 살게 하지만, 첫 번째 마음은 그녀가 숨쉴 때마다 갈비뼈 아래에서, 폐 속을 어지럽히며 안을 멍들게 했다. 그녀는 한나의 마음이 불안정하고 회색으로 변하여 재가 되어 사라지는 것에 대해 생각했다. 그리고 한밤중에 깨어나 깨달은 것이 하나 있었다. 두 번째 마음이 아니었다면, 그녀는 새까맣게 타 버려 재와 결정화된 증오말고는 남아 있지 않았을 것이다. 

 2년 후 그녀가 열네 살이 되었을 때, 은행 계좌를 하나 열었고 남자 하나가 죽었다. 기분은 여전히 별로였지만, 화가가 정확한 색감의 붉은색을 찾기 전까지 똑바로 보이지 않았던 것처럼, 세상은 아주 조금 더 밝아 보였다.

 3년 후 그녀가 열다섯 살이 되었을 때, 산 안토니오로 버스를 타고 가서  _알제논에게 꽃을_ 이라는 책을 샀다. 그녀는 그것을 읽지 않았다. 그녀가 읽으려고 산 책이 아니었다. 

 그녀의 어머니가 더 이상 그녀를 필요로 하지 않았을 때, 한나처럼 흙 아래에서 차가워졌을 때까지 거의 십 년이 걸렸다. 무덤 하나가 있고, 꽃이 있다. 루트는 떠나면서 뒤돌아보지 않았다. 

 -

 비숍에서의 긴 시간은 루트가 어떻게 기술을 사용해야 하는지, 어떻게 세상을 열어야 하는지 가르쳐주었다. 그녀는 인간성의 서랍을 뒤지며, 때때로 사람이 얼마나 무신경한지, 얼마나 작고 초라하고 예측 가능한지 놀라움을 금할 수 없었다. 온라인에서 정보를 찾아 모아서 인생 하나를 구성하고, 사람이 스스로를 익사시키는 모든 작은 근심걱정을 그리는 것은 정말 쉬웠다. 

 책임에서 벗어나 세상에 나온 그 순간부터, 그녀는 그 교훈을 사용하며 번영했다. 그녀는 돈을 훔쳤고, 비밀을 팔았고 가끔씩 사람을 죽였다. 그녀는 그것에 능숙해졌다. 다른 이들이 더러운 일을 하는 것을 선호했지만 하기 싫은 일도 안 할 수 없는 때가 있었다. 모든 게임에는 패자와 승자가 있었고 루트는 자신이 어디에 속하는지 잘 알고 있었다. 그녀는 자신이 한 선택에 밤을 뒤척이지는 않았다. 

 한때 이상한 아이였던 그녀는 먼 길을 왔지만 절대 그녀의 어머니를, 한나를 잊지 않았다. 매년 4월, 그녀가 어느 곳에 있든 그녀는 서점으로 가서 물건을 사며 점원에게 미소를 지었다. 근래 들어 그녀는 미소를 자주 지었다. 그것은 얼굴 위에 가면처럼 떠 있지만 사람들은 그것에 안심을 했고, 무신경해졌고, 그것에는 그녀가 좋아하는 균형과 고상함이 배어 있었다. 

 그 모든 것들 아래, 그녀는 지루했다. 실망했다. 세상은 작았고, 사람들은 더욱 작았으며, 탐욕에 눈이 멀고 삶의 자질구레한 것에 치여 있었고, 자신들이 얼마나 조그맣고 하찮으며 신경쓸 가치가 없는지 이해하지 못했다. 인류는 진화론적 실수였다. 한물갔고, 지저분했으며 고상하지 않았다. 종으로서 의미있고 가치있는 존재의 단계에 도달하지 못한 것이었다. 

 시간은 흘렀고, 그러다 어느 날, 그녀는 지는 쪽에 있었다. 그것은 새로운 경험이자 계시였고, 그녀가 답을 찾으러 헤맸을 때 그녀는 자신이 바랐던 모든 것, 그 이상을 발견했다. 

 시초, 창조자, 신. 그녀는 그녀만의 신성한 삼위일체를 찾았고, 빛을 보았다. 

 -

 그로브즈 양, 이라고 해롤드가 불렀다. 그는 기대했던 사람이 아니었으나 그녀의 원인도, 기계도 아니었다. 진실, 그리고 사실은 그녀가 상상했던 것보다 훨씬 더 선명했다. 

 기계에 대한 그녀의 신앙은 절대적이었고, 기계가 처음 그녀에게 말을 건 순간 루트는 그것에 따라 그녀의 방식을 적응시켰다. 해롤드는 그러나- 모든 것이 그와 관련되면 더 복잡했다. 그는 그녀와 매우 닮았다. 그녀는 그가 자신을 닮기를  _간절히 원했다._

그들이 닮았다는 것은 부정할 수 없었으나, 그들이 교차하는 지점은 대부분 해롤드가 강력하게 반대하는 곳이었다. 그는 실용적이고 원리원칙을 준수했고, 그 방식은 그가 때때로 잔인하다고도 할 수 있는 친절함을 가지게 했다. 루트는 사람들을 관찰해왔기에 잘 알지만, 해롤드에 있어서는 그 확실성 때문에 간과한 점이 있었다. 너무 늦었을 때까지 그녀는 위험을 감지하지 못했다. 

 해롤드는 단순한 창조자, 안내자, 마음맞는 사람이 아니었다. 그는 그의 창조물을 의심했고, 그것을 불구로 만들었고, 그럼에도 불구하고 기계는 그의 뜻을 따랐다. 기계는 세상에 좋은 것을 가져다 주기 위해 염려했고 최선을 다했다. 그것은 형태를 갖춘, 그의 희망과 기대를 뛰어넘은 그의 가장 뛰어난 자화상이었다. 그가 루트가 보는 것을 보고, 그녀가 믿는 것을 믿기만 했다면. 루트는 기계 때문에 바뀌었다. 그녀는 해롤드 때문에 바뀌었다. 

 그녀가 얼마나 사람에 대해 염려하는지, 얼마나 먼 길을 왔는지 깨달았을 때 그녀는 이미 너무 깊이 빠져 있었다. 돌아갈 수 없었고, 심지어 기회가 있었다 하더라도 그녀는 돌아가지 않았을 것이다. 

 이제 그녀는 좋은 사람들 중 하나지만, 선한 사람은 아니었다. 그녀에게는 단 한 명의 진정한 친구가 있었고, 그 사실만으로도 그녀는 친구라는 것이 얼마나 위험한지 알 수 있었다.

 그녀가 얼마나 위험한 사람이 될 수 있는지 말이다. 

 -

 쇼는 폭발음 같은 인상과 함께 그녀의 인생에 끼어들었고, 그녀와 함께하기 시작했다. 처음에는 가벼운 즐거움을 주는 성질 더러운 폭죽같았지만, 시간이 갈수록 더 호감을 가지게 되었고, 해롤드가 경작한 개과천선형 킬러들의 집합에서 계속해서 마주치게 되었다. 

  _루트,_ 라고 쇼가 말한다. 그러면 무감정하고 짜증이 난 그 목소리와, 그녀가 눈을 굴리는 방식과, 반쯤 몸을 돌린 채 루트가 볼 수 없다고 생각할 때 미소 아닌 미소를 짓는 그 모습이란-

 이번에 루트는 위험을 감지했다. 그녀는 헤드라이트가 다가오는 것을 보고, 충돌이 고통스러울 거라는 것 알면서도 피할 수가 없었다. 그래서 그 대신 그녀는 추파를 던지고 꼬드기고, 쇼가 총을 쏘고 팰 수 있는 사람들을 찾아주었다. 

 그 보답으로 그녀가 기대한 만큼, 많지 않은 것들을 받았다. 그러나  _아무 것도 아닌_ 것은 아니었고, 그래서 그녀는 계속해서 헤트라이트를 주시한다. 

 "난 한 번 이상 마음없는 사람이라는 소릴 들었어." 미션 후에 쇼가 말한 적이 있다. "근데 그거 아무렇지도 않아. 이건 믿어도 돼."

 쇼의 성조에는 루트가 평소 하는 것보다 더 주의깊게 관찰하게 하는 무엇이 있었다. 루트는 관찰하는 사람이었고, 근래 들어 쇼는 다른 이보다 더 많은 관찰을 하게 만들었다. 쇼의 침묵과, 억양에서 우러나오는 작은 속삭임들과, 그녀의 찌푸린 얼굴, 미소, 그리고 회피하는 시선의 뉘앙스에 대해 배워갔다. 

 루트는 궁금한 표정으로 고개를 기울였다. "그게 사실이라서?"

 쇼는 말을 멈췄다. 그녀가 믿는 사람들에게는 교묘하게 굴지 않는다. 특히 어디를 보아야 할지 모르는 순간에는 더욱. 그리고 쇼가 믿는 사람과 함께 있는 것은 발을 헛디디는 것과 같았다. 

 "비유적으로?" 쇼가 회피하려는 게 뻔히 보였다.

 "문자 그대로." 루트는 친절함을 겨냥했지만 하다 보니 일종의 저자세로 대답해버렸고, 그것은 쇼의 관점에서는 친절함과 저자세가 똑같이 짜증난다는 점에서 괜찮았다. 

 "그게 신경쓰여?"

 오랜 격언이 있다. 마음없는 사람을 주의하고, 두려움 없는 사람을 두려워하라. 흔한 지혜는 마음없이 태어난 사람들, 마음을 잃어버리고 삶을 지속하는 사람들을 동정, 두려움, 심지어 역겨움으로 간주했다. 그들은 의미없는 삶을 살면서 사랑과 즐거움, 슬픔과 죄책감을 느끼지 못하는 차가운 사람들이었다. 

 기분이 안 좋을 때, 루트는 이 모든 것이 재미있다고 생각했다. 먼 거리에서 관찰했을 때, 그들의 작은 비극과 썰렁한 농담들로 가득한, 블랙 코미디로 전락해버린 편견들이 존재하는 인간 세상이 재미있게 느껴지는 것처럼 말이다. 

 루트는 두 개의 마음을 가지고 있고, 쇼는 하나도 가지고 있지 않다. 그것이 쇼를 신경 쓰이게 할까?

 "조금도 그렇지 않아."

 보통 매우 일정하고 외부의 영향을 받지 않는, 그녀의 흉부 아래 두 번째 마음이 조금 더 빨리 박동했다. 쇼는 미소를 지었고, 루트의 첫 번째 마음은 두 번째 것처럼 빠르게 박동했다. 

 "내가 태어났을 때 난 마음을 가지고 있었어." 쇼가 말했다. "하지만 내가 어렸을 때 그걸 버렸어. 있으나 없으나 별로 다른 점도 없어서, 애초에 내가 마음을 달고 태어난 게 오류라고 여겼어."

 다시 제 모양을 찾기 전에 루트의 미소는 떨렸다. 그녀는 쇼의 귀 뒤로 헝클어진 머리칼을 넘겨주려 손을 뻗었고, 쇼는 짜증으로 씰룩거리면서도 손길에서 멀어지지 않았다. 

 "자기는 자기 모습 그대로 완벽해." 

 그들 둘 모두 세어보려 시도조차 하지 않은 시체들로 손이 붉었다.

 루트는 피로 물든 손자국을 쇼의 온몸에 남기고 싶었다. 

 -

 어느 전쟁에서나 셀 수 없이 많은 사람들이 죽고, 역사는 소수만을 기억한다. 

 루트는 자신이 믿는 것을 위해 죽을 준비가 되어 있었고, 먼지가 가라앉았을 때 그녀의 이름이 기억되리라고 자신을 속여본 적도 없었다. 전쟁에 참여한 병사답게 그녀는 자신을 포함한 이름없는 묘비들를 세울 준비가 되어 있었다. 위험은 너무나도 컸다. 기계가 사라지고 사마리탄의 규칙이 누구의 반대도 받지 않으며 개인의 삶이 의미가 없는 미래의 가능성이 너무나도 컸다. 그 개인들은 잃을 수 없는 체스의 폰이었다. 그들은 관련 없는 선량한 사람들이었기 때문이다.

 루트는 쇼가 그녀에게 키스하고 그녀를 떠미는 그 순간까지 이것을 믿었다. 다른 사람들을 희생하지 않기 위해 자신을 희생하는 것- 루트는 자신이 염려하는 사람들을 잃는 데 재주가 없었다. 그녀는 언제나 전쟁을 이기기 위해 희생하는 것이 자신이라 생각했었다. 절대 쇼가 될 수 없었다. 그녀는 그것이 쇼가 되지 않게 하기 위해 그녀가 할 수 있는 모든 것을 해왔다. 

 그러나 결국 일은 벌어졌다. 깨무는 듯한 두 입술의 만남, 반대편 벽에 위치한 너무 멀리 떨어져 있는 붉은 버튼, 공중에 퍼지는 붉은 증기. 무정한 우주는 작은 인간의 비극을 목격했고, 기계는 그녀의 이름을 위해 벌어진 희생을 막을 수 없었다.

 루트의 시야는 피로 채워졌고, 그녀의 비명은 총소리 위로 퍼졌다. 그러나 가장 최악의 순간은 문이 닫히고, 승강기가 움직이기 시작하고, 그녀의 두 번째 마음이 정지하는 순간이었다. 

 다시 말하지만, 루트는 자신이 염려하는 사람을 잃는 것에 능숙하지 못하다. 

 -

  _우리는 짐승이 아닙니다,_ 라고 해롤드가 말했다. 그것이 그에게는 진실일지 몰라도, 루트에게는 아니었다. 

 그녀는 복수심에 불타올랐다. 그녀는 잊지도 않고 용서하지도 않는다. 적어도 희생된 사람이 그녀가 아끼는 사람이라면 그렇다. 그녀에게 벌어진 일을 극복하는 것은 쉬웠다. 

 쇼는 그녀가 보호해야 할 그녀의 사람이었다. 쇼는  _그녀의 것_ 이었고, 그녀를 앗아간 사람은 죄값을 치르게 될 것이다. 루트는 해롤드의 반대에 신경쓰지 않았고, 적어도 그가 원하는 만큼 물러설 수 없었다. 그녀에게는 그녀의 마음이 가지는 폭력성을 뒷받침할 배짱과 기술, 그리고 추진력이 있었다. 

 그녀가 품고 태어난 마음이 그랬다. 두 번째 심장은 공포스러울 정도로 고요했고 움직이지 않았다. 그녀 인생의 대부분을 함께 해 온 일정하고 느린 박동은 이제 공허할 뿐이었다. 루트는 안전한 곳으로 도망칠 기회가 생기자마자 그것을 꺼내어, 그것이 빛이 바래고, 잿빛으로 변하고, 그녀의 두 손 위에서 바스러지길 기다렸다. 

 대신 그것은 가늘고 불꽃처럼 붉은 정맥이 드러난 표면에, 오랜 세월에 손을 타 윤이 나고 모서리가 둥글어진 채, 단단한 흑요석처럼 빛났다. 루트가 이를 닦기 전 세면대에 피가 섞인 기침을 뱉은지는 아주 오래되었다. 

 그녀의 것이 되기 전에 그것은 쇼의 마음이었다. 루트는 이제 거의 확신했다. 쇼의 죽음이 그것을 파괴하지 못할 정도로 그녀가 그것을 잘 길들인 것일까, 아니면 피는 신기루였을 뿐이고 사실 기적으로 가는 서막이었을까? 쇼는 아직 살아있는 걸까? 그 마음은, 마치 쇼처럼, 슈뢰딩거의 고양이처럼, 살아있을 수도 죽었을 수도 있었다. 해롤드는 불확실성 아래 살 수 있을지 몰라도, 루트는 그 상자를 열어야만 했다. 그녀는 알아야만 했다. 

 그러나 해롤드가 옳다. 희망은 고통스럽고, 결국, 루트는 그의 의혹을 받아들였다. 기계와 희망없는 전쟁 속의 현실은 그녀의 행동을 지배했다. 그녀는 탐색을 그만두었다. 그녀는, 균형적이고 오래된 리듬을 잃어버린 두 개의 마음에 적응하려 애썼다. 

 그녀는 침묵 속에 사는 법을 배우게 되었고, 그렇게 변해 버린 자신을 용서할 수 없었다. 

 -

 모든 전쟁이 끝났다고 해서 모든 병사가 돌아오는 것은 아니었고, 돌아온 많은 사람들도 영구적이자 근본적으로 바뀌었다. 

 팀을 구성하는 -개까지 합치면 여섯 명인- 사람들 중 그들이 한 행동과 목격한 것에 영향을 받지 않은 구성원은 없었지만, 솔직히 말해서 그들 중 아무도 영향받지 않았다. 

 루트의 두 번째 마음이 다시 박동하게 하기 위해 쇼를 되찾아오는 데 수 년이 걸렸다. 그 날이 왔을 때, 그녀는 가슴에서 마음을 꺼내 두 손으로 받친 채 그것의 일정하고 느린 박동을 음미했다. 

 일주일 후 그녀는 소파 위 쇼의 옆에 앉아서 쇼가 먹는 것을 구경했다. 그녀는 쇼가 집중하여 감탄하면서, 자신을 자각하지 못하며 거의 반야만적으로 음식을 먹는 방식을 사랑했다. 

 "좋아," 쇼가 다 먹고 난 뒤 냅킨으로 입 주위를 되는 대로 닦으며 말했다. "네가 원하는 게 뭐야?"

 "난 그냥 네 곁에 있고 싶은 거야, 사민." 루트가 엄지를 들어 쇼가 닦지 못한 곳을 문질렀다. 쇼는 내버려두었다. "음, 맛있네." 엄지를 핥으며 쇼가 그녀의 입술에 집중하는 것을 느끼면서 루트가 말했다. 

 "집어치워. 이거 갖다주려고 네가 가던 길에서 30분이나 벗어났잖아." 쇼가 턱짓으로 커피 테이블의 빈 봉지를 가리키며 말했다. "날 구워삶으려고 그러는 거잖아. 왜 그러는지 말해."

 "한 소녀가 그녀한테 중요한 사람에게 숨은 의도없이 좋은 일 해주지도 못하는 거야?"

 "안 돼, 특히 넌 '소녀'도 아니잖아."

 "그럼 '중요한 사람'이라는 데는 반대하지 않는 거네?"

 쇼가 시선을 피했다. "아. 넌 감정에 대해 얘기하고 싶은 거구나."

 "네가 제일 좋아하는 주제잖아, 내가 알지." 루트는 손을 뻗어 쇼의 손을 맞잡았다. 쇼의 손은 힘없고 미동도 없다. 곧 그것은 쇼가 하는 무언의 반항이었다. "네 물건 하나를 내가 보관하고 있었어."

 그것은 반응을 얻어냈다. 쇼의 손가락이 순간적, 반사적으로 루트의 손을 감쌌고, 루트를 흘깃 보는 옆눈은 곧 중간 지점을 주시하는 시선으로 바뀌었다. 벽지야  _물론_ 사랑스러울 정도로 예쁘다. 루트가 직접 골랐다. 

 "돌려받기 싫어." 쇼가 말했다.

 "알고 있어." 쇼의 손에 힘을 주며 루트가 말했다.

 짜증이 난 쇼가 여전히 루트에게 시선을 주지 않으며 자신의 손을 비틀어 빼냈다. "그럼  _뭐?"_

"내 생각엔 네가 보상으로 뭘 받아야 공평한 것 같아." 루트는 마음을 -그녀가 품고 태어난- 꺼내 쇼 앞에 들어보였다.

 루트의 손 위에서 그것은 대단해 보이지는 않았다. 검은 것이 군데군데 박힌 하얀 대리석에, 녹슨 붉은 것이 반을 가로지르고, 피가 튄 흔적이 있었다. 루트는 언제나 이것이 두 번째 마음만큼 좋다고 생각하지 않았지만, 그녀가 줄 수 있는 것 이것밖에 없었다.

 "이건 신경질적이야." 루트가 말했다. "그리고 종종 시끄러워. 네가 이걸 많이 사용하지 않을 거라는 건 알지만, 네가 이걸 가지는 게 나에게 의미가 있을 것 같아, 사민."

 쇼는 고개를 돌려 천장을 바라보았다. 그녀가 침을 삼키자 목울대가 울렁였다. 조금 뒤 그녀는 한숨을 쉬었고, 루트가 짓는 미소의 가장자리에 희망이 걸려 있었다. 그 한숨은 쇼의 '난 멍청이들 사이에 있짐나 어쨌거나 이 멍청이들 계획을 따를 거야'라는 의미였기 때문이다.

 "좋아." 손가락으로 성질 급하게 달라는 모양을 만들며 쇼가 말했다. "이리 내놔."

 루트는 대신 쇼의 머리칼을 한 움큼 잡고 키스를 했다. 

 "내가 해줄게." 입술을 떼고 그녀가 말했다. 그들의 입술은 말할 때 닿을 정도로 가깝다.

 쇼가 반항하지 않고 밀어내지도 않자, 루트는 천천히 쇼의 가슴 안에 마음을 밀어 넣었다.

 "아." 쇼의 속눈썹이 떨렸다. 대화를 시작할 때의 무감정한 '아'하는 소리와는 전혀 다른, 숨소리 섞인 감탄사였다. 

 루트는 손을 거두고 쇼의 흉골에 손끝을 놓았다. 

 "아팠어?" 그녀가 물었다.

 "조금." 쇼가 대답했고, 루트는 미소를 지었다.

 "그럼 됐어." 


End file.
